It is already widespread practice, in mobile radio technology, to stack internal semiconductor chips in a component housing, for example for stacked FBGA (fine pitch ball grid array) semiconductor chip sets in “MCP” (multiple chip packages) housings. Internal chip stacks of 3 or 4 semiconductor chips of this type are likewise intended. However, stacked chips in the housing are not customary in the production of DRAM memories (direct access memories). One reason for this is, above all, the special arrangement of the contact areas on the active top side of semiconductor chips of this type in a central middle region, with it being possible for the central middle region to comprise a plurality of rows of contact areas. This central middle region makes it more difficult to stack semiconductor chips of this type in an internal chip stack.
In an attempt to solve this problem, additional rewiring structures are known, said rewiring structures providing additional interconnects on rewiring films and/or rewiring plates on the top sides of memory chips of this type, these interconnects leading from the central region to bonding surfaces in the edge region of the semiconductor chips, so that bonding connections to corresponding substrates can be provided from there. However, if the semiconductor chips which are to be stacked on top of one another are of an identical size, this results in the disadvantage that additional spacer plates have to be provided for the internal chip memory in order to be able to provide the bonding surfaces (which are arranged in the edge regions) with bonding connections. As a result, the space requirement and, in particular, the height of the semiconductor component become excessively large, particularly when stacking more than two semiconductor chips in an internal semiconductor chip stack. Consequently, there is a need to allow all bonding connections to the semiconductor chips which are to be stacked, without considerably increasing the space requirement and thus the height of the semiconductor component. For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.